


Acuerdos

by Hitzaella



Series: Escenas eliminadas [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzaella/pseuds/Hitzaella
Summary: Una reunión en un almacén, un cargo menor del gobierno y una asesina.
Series: Escenas eliminadas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370677





	Acuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo integrado dentro de la serie "escenas eliminadas", aunque puede leerse de forma independiente.

**_Acuerdos_ **

.

**_Tres meses después de la caída_ **

.

La vio bajar del vehículo con decisión, estudiando de una sola mirada los rincones oscuros, las columnas y los sitios de dónde podía esperar la trampa. Por fin dirigió la mirada hasta él, apoyado de forma indolente en su paraguas, con la carpeta manila donde guardaba la documentación en la mano derecha, observándola para evaluar si lo que había visto a través de los informes y las imágenes era lo que necesitaba. Cuando ella estuvo satisfecha con lo que veía, se digirió hasta él, parándose a dos metros mientras lo observaba con la sombra de una sonrisa. Mycroft sabía a ciencia cierta que en una de las manos que permanecían en los bolsillos del abrigo rojo de la mujer, había un arma que lo apuntaba.

—Buenas noches, señorita Morstan.

—Buenas noches ¿señor…?

—Creo que, de momento, mi nombre no es relevante ¿No le parece?

Ella asintió, mirando por un instante la carpeta.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Una entrevista de trabajo.

La sonrisa se amplió en la cara de la mujer casi con alivio.

—Un almacén vacío a las once de la noche no es un lugar muy habitual para las entrevistas de trabajo, según mi experiencia.

Mycroft dejó que una sonrisa sin humor se dibujara en su cara.

—Imagino, señorita Morstan, que ha estado en sitios más inusuales que éste con algunos de sus empleadores. En esta ocasión el intercambio no es con una pantalla anónima.

Eso tocó demasiado cerca, trayendo la cautela al rostro de la mujer.

—En este momento tengo trabajo, y uno que me gusta.

—Enfermera en una residencia de rehabilitación en Camden, sí, emocionante, pero no tanto como sus antiguas ocupaciones. ¿No está cansada ya de esa vida tediosa y falta de acción?

Mycroft se enderezó, notando cómo había una pequeña tensión en el bolsillo derecho del abrigo de la mujer.

—No hay nadie mirando, señorita Morstan.

—Lo dudo. ¿Qué quiere de mí el MI6? La última vez que miré, tenía recursos para realizar trabajos delicados.

La sonrisa torcida de Mycroft carecía de calor al alzar ligeramente una de sus cejas.

—Imagino que así es. También tiene muchos ojos y oídos indiscretos, además de una burocracia interminable. El trabajo que necesito debe ser discreto, fuera del radar y, sobre todo, involucraría a dos personas: usted y yo.

Mary Morstan se tensó, perdiendo la sombra de diversión que conservaba.

—No hago trabajos de terminación.

—No es lo que quiero.

—¿Entonces?

—Protección, dos individuos. Supervisión discreta, identificación de posibles peligros potenciales, información de personas sospechosas, sin interacción… lo habitual en un trabajo de vigilancia. Proporcionaré equipo, cobertura y una generosa aportación a su plan de pensiones en Suiza.

Ella guardó silencio, observando cada detalle de Mycroft, evaluándolo del mismo modo que él la había evaluado minutos antes.

—¿Y qué más? –dijo, posando los ojos en la carpeta que tenía en las manos.

—Dejaré que se filtre a nuestros amigos de la CIA la información de que una conocida agente _freelancer_ que se refugió en Inglaterra, abandonó el país hace unos meses en dirección a Belice. –Extendió la carpeta en dirección a ella, que la tomó sin sacar la mano de su bolsillo derecho—. Tómelo como una muestra de buena voluntad, señorita Morstan. Como ya le he dicho, es un trabajo que debe quedar fuera de ojos indiscretos, y desviar la atención de usted desviará también la de sus acciones. ¿Está interesada?

—Déjeme pensarlo –dijo Mary.

—Tres días.

—Cinco. Le haré saber si acepto. –Mycroft levantó una de sus cejas sin dejar de mirarla—. Pondré un anuncio en “The Times”.

El ceño de Mycroft se arrugó cuando ella se dio la vuelta, avanzando solo unos pasos antes de volver a mirarlo.

—¿Su hombre me llevará a mi cena de chicas o me llamará un taxi? No quisiera llegar tarde a las copas.

.

Cinco días después, había un anuncio en The Times, en la sección de contactos, dónde M.M. se ofrecía como niñera a tiempo completo. Había un teléfono de contacto que Mycroft memorizó, continuando con su lectura habitual. Aquella noche, al dejar el club Diógenes, envió a dicho número un mensaje desde el teléfono quemador que aún conservaba cuando quería comunicarse con Lestrade. Recibió una respuesta en menos de un minuto, con la dirección de una floristería y una hora para el día siguiente.

—Anthea, reprograma mi agenda. Mañana necesito una hora a las diez –dijo apenas se acomodó en el asiento del vehículo que lo recogió.

La Asistente Personal miró a Mycroft desde su asiento, haciendo apenas un gesto con el ceño.

—¿Me necesitará en esa hora, señor?

—No, es un asunto personal. Ocúpate de que sea una hora ciega, te daré los detalles a primera hora.

.

.

Mycroft no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto al ver el inmenso edificio de Harrods y su incesante flujo de personas. La floristería situada en Hans Road era casi imposible de dejar fuera de las cámaras de CCTV, por lo que tenía que confiar en la pericia de Anthea y el relativo anonimato de la afluencia de personas. Era irónico que Mary Morstan hubiese escogido este lugar, donde se suponía que estaban las rosas del mundo. La vio al instante, mirando un ramo de colores turquesas. Ella pareció intuirlo, y lo miró sonriendo con un leve rastro de tristeza.

—Lo que más he echado de menos siempre ha sido el invernadero de mi padre –dijo en poco más de un susurro—. Adoraba las rosas. Nunca tuvo un ejemplar que fuera muy exótico, pero las que tenía eran realmente hermosas….

—No la hacía como una mujer amante de las flores.

—Realmente no, el olor me da dolor de cabeza, pero también trae recuerdos de otros tiempos… Debería dejar rosas amarillas en la tumba de su hermano, señor Holmes, simbolizan el amor fraternal.

—Veo que ha hecho su investigación –dijo Mycroft apenas afectado. Había asumido que los días que la mujer había solicitado para pensarlo los dedicaría a encontrar información sobre él.

—Una chica como yo debe cuidarse.

—No dudo que usted sabe hacerlo. Y ahora, asumo que acepta la oferta de trabajo si debo darle crédito a su anuncio.

—Oh, sí –sacó una pequeña libreta que entregó a Mycroft—. Ahí tiene las especificaciones de lo que necesitaré, hágamelo llegar el sábado junto a la información de sus preocupaciones, voy a hacer una cantidad indecente de compra online y una entrega más pasará desapercibida.

—Sabía que era una mujer inteligente.

Ella sonrió ampliamente con los ojos brillantes.

—Creo que vamos a llevarnos bien.

.

. 

A lo largo de ocho meses, Mycroft Holmes recibió información de forma discreta de cinco sicarios que rondaban o se acercaban demasiado a John Watson o Martha Hudson. Tres de ellos desparecieron de Londres, dejando un rastro para la Interpol (buscar) que los buscaba en dirección a Australia, Berlín y Tánger, lugares a los que nunca llegaron. El cuarto sufrió una parada cardíaca que no pudo superar, el último fue arrollado por un vehículo que se dio a la fuga un viernes por la noche en la zona de pubs del Soho. Mycroft no intervino en ninguno de esos incidentes, tampoco tenía evidencias de que Mary Mortan hubiese actuado, pero en su fuero interno sabía que era ella, y no sabía si pronto se arrepentiría.

Todos los meses revisaba los informes de Anthea que hablaban de la situación económica y laboral del Dr. Watson, así como charlas informales con el D.I. Lestrade que se mantenía en contacto con el médico de forma esporádica. Había ordenado un flujo constante de dinero para que se pagasen las facturas, manteniendo siempre la sombra de los números rojos en el límite para no despertar el resentimiento de John.

La Sra. Hudson por su parte era algo más complaciente, aceptando una cantidad más que generosa por el alquiler del piso de Sherlock, donde aún permanecían sus cosas. Ella lo había tildado de despreocupado al no haberse hecho cargo de lo que quedaba de su hermano, y la mujer pasaba últimamente más tiempo en casa de su hermana, huyendo de la soledad del 221 de Baker Street. Cada vez que ella regresaba, él enviaba a Anthea con el objetivo de convencerla de mantener el piso tal como estaba hasta que Mycroft se decidiese a retirar los enseres. Anthea escuchaba las quejas de Martha Hudson y dejaba caer frases de simpatía contra Mycroft, mientras reforzaba la idea de que era cuestión de unas pocas semanas para que se dejase libre el apartamento, algo que no ocurriría hasta un eventual regreso de Sherlock de entre los muertos.

Mientras pasaban los meses y la nueva rutina parecía haberse asentado, Mycroft se relajó, tranquilo de estar cumpliendo con los pedidos de su hermano de mantener a salvo a quiénes Moriarty había tenido bajo su punto de mira.

.

.

**_Diecisiete meses después de la caída._ **

.

El teléfono quemador vibró con la entrada de un mensaje bastante escueto. El número sólo se había puesto en contacto meses atrás, cuando hizo los arreglos con Mary Morstan.

“9:30 a.m.”

Con eso, el cargo menor en el gobierno hizo saber a Anthea que necesitaba una hora ciega el día siguiente. La AP apenas torció el gesto, reorganizando la agenda de su jefe, consciente de que anular una reunión con secretario del embajador egipcio posiblemente le costaría al menos veinte minutos de disculpas después de haber reprogramado dos veces dicha reunión.

Cuando Mycroft accedió a la floristería al día siguiente, el abrigo rojo que había visto sobre la mujer anteriormente se destacó al fondo, junto a una de las dependientas. Curioseó por las distintas vitrinas sin perderla de vista, hasta que unos minutos después, ella se acercó.

—Señor Holmes.

—Señorita Morstan. ¿A qué se debe esta llamada social?

—Directo como siempre –dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa, acercándose para olfatear una rosa de color lila—. Dejo la clínica de rehabilitación, y el trabajo se supervisión –dijo sin preámbulos. Alzando en un ligero arco sus cejas, dejó claro a qué se refería.

—Al final, el pasado nos alcanza a todos. –Mycroft, durante un segundo, sintió una oleada de alivio al pensar que terminarían sus tratos con esta mujer— ¿Necesita cambiar Londres por aires nuevos?

—No es lo que imagina, señor Holmes —Esto sí hizo que Mycroft frunciera el ceño, siempre había pensado que Mary acabaría por aburrirse de una vida falta de emociones como la que llevaba—. He aceptado una cita para cenar con el médico de uno de los internos del centro de rehabilitación, así como el trabajo de enfermera en una consulta de medicina general.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver…? ¡Oh! Veo –las piezas en un segundo encajaron en su lugar, detalles de los informes que apenas había mirado en las últimas semanas, desplazamientos de John Watson fuera de sus lugares comunes, cafeterías cerca de la clínica de rehabilitación, un cambio en sus rutinas que indicaban una disposición más positiva ante el futuro—. ¿Cree que es sabio eso? Ninguno de los dos puede ser considerado como personas comunes.

—Creo que es lo más sabio que he hecho nunca.

—Está arriesgándose.

La expresión de Mary, a pesar de no perder la sonrisa perdió cualquier rastro de calidez que hubiese tenido hasta ese momento.

—Estoy siendo cortés, señor Holmes, al informarle del cese de mis actividades y la nueva situación personal en la que me embarco. Esta noche eliminaré cualquier rastro que pueda conectarnos a usted y a mí, no volveremos a hablar y no permitiré que se entrometa. Espero que, al igual que yo, cambie de acera si alguna vez nos cruzamos de nuevo.

—Espero que no esté cometiendo un error, señorita Morstan, tengo entendido que Las personas que han sido heridas son peligrosas para el corazón, y John Watson ha sido herido de todas las formas posibles.

La sonrisa real volvió a los ojos de Mary.

—Siempre me gustó el peligro, señor Holmes. Ha sido un placer hacer tratos con usted. Y, por cierto, no me preocuparía mucho de Martha Hudson. Los casados de la señora Turner tienen una extensa familia en Florida que se benefició de la desaparición del señor Hudson. La tienen en mucha estima, y se han estado deshaciendo de la basura que se ha acercado a ella en los últimos meses.

—¿Y los que se acercaron al doctor Watson?

Ella amplió la sonrisa y Mycroft, el hombre de hielo, no pudo reprimir la necesidad de aferrar el mago de su paraguas al no ver el más leve rastro de humanidad en Mary Morstan.

—Fueron persuadidos

.

**_Diecinueve meses después de la caída_ **

.

—¿Por qué ahora? –Lestrade apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero portátil que Mycroft había puesto en sus manos—. La última vez que nos vimos estaba bien, tranquilo, ha dejado de beber tan a menudo y está saliendo por fin con alguien, ¿por qué remover ahora sus recuerdos?

Mycroft no contestó, dando una profunda calada a su propio cigarrillo mirando el cielo inusualmente brillante. Cuando bajó los ojos hasta el D.I. parecía mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era.

—Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que tuve noticias de nuestros amigos de la vieja Europa. Sólo hay dos posibilidades, pero toda la información que me llega del entorno es la de que pronto cambiarán las cosas. Entregar esos recuerdos al doctor Watson cumplirá con lo que esperamos en la conclusión de ambos escenarios.

—Reabrirá heridas.

—Mantendrá vivo un recuerdo, Greg. No soy sentimental, pero quiero que el recuerdo de mi hermano siga presente en las personas que lo conocieron, no me importa si eso causa dolor o no. Cuando el juicio que se está preparando se lleve a cabo, se conocerán todos los detalles de cómo Moriarty manipuló, mintió y usó a cada persona que acusó a Sherlock.

—¿Me incluirá esa lista?

Mycroft resopló, quitándole el cenicero para aplastar la colilla con más fuerza de lo que era habitual en el controlado “Cargo Menor”.

—Creo que Gregson merece más ese honor. Has purgado tu pequeño desliz con creces.

Esta vez fue Lestrade quien miró al cielo, estaban sentados en un banco a la orilla del Támesis a cientos de metros del London Eye, a cada lado una taza de café para llevar de un exclusivo establecimiento _gourmet_ del centro, y entre los dos una caja de cartón con objetos de viejos casos de Sherlock que hacía tiempo Lestrade había encontrarlo en su oficina.

—Anderson sigue obsesionado, el grupo que fundó, el “Coche Fúnebre Vacío”, ve indicios por medio mundo. Tiene mil teorías locas.

—La sargento Donovan ya ha clasificado a ese grupo como fanáticos apartados de la realidad en una de las últimas ruedas de prensa. No es necesario que te preocupes por ellos. Un vagabundo con un atracón de morfina balbuceando sobre cómo evitar morir al tirarse de un edificio no es una fuente fiable. Por el momento, cumplen su papel.

Mycroft se levantó, abrochando su abrigo y recuperando el paraguas que descansaba sobre el banco.

—Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Inspector, pero mis obligaciones no tienen descanso. Espero que tu entrevista con el bueno del doctor Watson para entregarle los enseres de mi hermano no sea demasiado incómoda. ¿Quizá el jueves de la próxima semana estarás libre para una reunión en el club a las doce?

—Haré lo posible.

—Te enviaré un auto.

Mycroft se marchó y Lestrade se quedó en el banco acompañado sólo de la caja que el burócrata había traído. En ella, además de los artículos de los casos de Sherlock, estaba el DVD que grabó para el cumpleaños de John. Greg le había entregado la caja a Mycroft, quien la había guardado todos esos meses hasta ahora que la devolvía para que pasase a las manos de John sin que se le mencionase dónde había permanecido.

Con resignación, Lestrade recogió la caja y los vasos vacíos de café, rumbo a su coche mientras intentaba averiguar cuál sería la mejor forma de hacer llegar los objetos a John.

En su coche, Mycroft sintió los ojos de Anthea sobre él con una muda pregunta.

—Que aparezca en primera página el nombre de mi hermano a partir de hoy, que lleguen a la clínica los diarios donde se trate su juicio y las maquinaciones de Moriarty… ahoga a John Watson con el recuerdo de Sherlock Holmes hasta que sea incapaz de dormir con esa mujer.


End file.
